Solo esta noche
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Oneshot, InoxShika, muchas veces la vida nos da duras lecciones de las cuales tenemos que aprender a sobreponernos no importa cuan dolorosa fue la caida, después de la tormenta viene la calma y eso lo sabe de sobra Ino


**Este one-shot me salió debido a que estaba viendo un episodio de la serie y pues decidí escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado, ya de por si en el sumario esta aclarado que pareja es, InoxShika, se que no hay muchos fans de esta pareja pero me parecen lindos**

**No tengo nada en contra del ShikaxTemari, pero creo que ahora estoy más enfocada en esta pareja**

**Quiero dedicar el fic a "****Bela-Kikinu-chan"**

**Debo aclarar que contiene lemon, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, para los que no les guste el lemon, no lo lean**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ino caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha, no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, eso no cambiaría lo que iba a ocurrir, observó el cielo nublado y una sonrisa triste terminó por ensombrecer su rostro, llevaba días pensando en lo mismo

No supo cuanto tiempo camino hasta que se dio cuenta que había terminado en el puente que se encontraba al frente del gran lago de Konoha, detuvo sus pasos y una ligera brisa acaricio sus dorados cabellos

Levanto el rostro y cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar por el ambiente y apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía inútil, aquella noticia, había sido la peor, justo ahora que se había decidido por declarar su amor, justo se enteraba de aquello

Parecía como si la vida se encargara de jugarle malas pasadas, suficiente había sido con la traición de Sasuke y con la muerte de Asuma-sensei, ligeras gotas de agua hicieron contacto con su tibia piel y un ligero hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo

- ¿Doushite? – No importaba cuanto luchará por creer que no era cierto, la realidad era otra

Recordó con nostalgia los días en los que los tres juntos con su maestro hacían misiones y disfrutaban de todo cuanto les ocurría, pero luego, poco a poco, cada quien comenzó a tomar su camino, eso inicio cuando comenzaron los exámenes Chunnin

A los dos años de que Shikamaru se convirtiera en Chunnin tanto ella como Chouji lo habían logrado, al año Shikamaru pudo optar al examen Jounnin y lo consiguió con éxito, ellos no podrían estar más felices y orgullosos como en ese momento

Y hacia justo un año tanto ella como Chouji se habían convertido en Jounnin y fue a partir de ese momento que el equipo se volvió a reunir, pero justo ahora que se había dado cuenta de que su amor hacia Sasuke había sido solamente un capricho, cuando se había dado cuenta del amor verdadero que sentía hacia Shikamaru, justo ahora se enteraba de aquello

Suspiro pesadamente y decidió volver, justo cuando se disponía a regresar, algo cálido se posó sobre su espalda, elevo la vista y se topo con la mirada preocupada de Shikamaru, aquel que era dueño de sus pensamientos y sus angustias, bajo la mirada, no podía mantenerla

Sintió que el frío se coló por sus huesos, fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, Shikamaru había posado la sombrilla sobre ambos y de esa manera los protegía de la lluvia

Apretó los puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico en su boca

- Ino – murmuró intentado encontrar sus ojos pero ella parecía huir de su mirada

- Lo siento, es que me gusta la lluvia – no estaba mintiendo ambos sabían que a la rubia le encantaba la lluvia, pero esta vez no era por la misma razón que estaba bajo la lluvia, quería tapar con ella la tristeza que sentía

Shikamaru asintió en silencio y sonrió, las iris azules de su amiga se encontraban perdidas en algún punto del paisaje, la veía distante y triste, no comprendía la razón pero esperaba que pudiera arreglarlo para no verla así, no le gustaba, aunque resultará problemática, era mejor verla sonreír

Los pensamientos de Ino vagaban por los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando todo parecía estar bien, aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué habían crecido? Cuando eran niños no se preocupaban por cosas tan complicadas y complejas como esas

El viento sopló con más fuerza y el frío de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el frío de su corazón, de pronto una imagen, una idea cruzó su mente, era descabellada, loca pero posiblemente su única salvación a la agonía que estaba viviendo

Ya nada importaba y esa idea estaba cobrando fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, no le importaba lo que pensará, sería solamente por una vez y entonces, entonces se quedaría sola para siempre, sus ojos adquirieron el brillo característico de ella y sonrió como hacía un tiempo no lo hacía

- Shikamaru – llamó a lo cual el chico giró para verla directamente

- Acompáñame a mi casa por favor – pidió bajando la mirada, la fuerza y el coraje que había reunido se había ido por la borda al encontrarse con la mirada fija del chico

Caminaban en silencio por las calles desoladas de la aldea, alguno que otro habitante corría para resguardarse de la lluvia pero ellos iban tranquilamente, parecía como si el mundo no fuera importante

Se detuvieron ante la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de la chica, ambos veían dubitativos la entrada, cada quien encerrado en su mundo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar pero tampoco se movían

- ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? – Preguntó Ino aún sabiendo la respuesta, era obvia pero tenía que romper el hielo y solamente se le había ocurrido hacerlo de esa manera

- Claro – respondió luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, igual no tenía nada que hacer en su apartamento

Las luces del elevador y el reflejo de ellos en el espejo era lo único que los acompañaba hacia el apartamento, la sombrilla se encontraba cerrada a un lado de Shikamaru e Ino no había levantando la vista en ningún momento

Shikamaru se sentía preocupado, la chica se veía realmente mal, solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido, de por si habían estado muy agitados últimamente con los constantes ataques de parte de los Akatzukis

Llegaron hasta la puerta de madera del recinto e Ino busco en sus bolsas hasta encontrar la diminuta llave, abrió lentamente y un ligero aroma a flores se dejo sentir, era normal siendo que era el apartamento de una Yamanaka

Se adentraron hasta llegar a la sala, deposito las llaves sobre la mesa al lado del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación, escuchó como Shikamaru se acomodaba en el sofá y suspiro levemente, entro al cuarto y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí

Se dejo caer lentamente sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se abrazo a sus piernas y dejo vagar nuevamente sus pensamientos hasta los años aquellos en que sus ilusiones e ideales eran ser grandes ninjas

Observó su cuarto y confirmó claramente que aquella época había quedado atrás, nada volvería a ser como antes, ni siquiera ella era la misma, no podía esperar que los demás siguieran siendo como antes, su habitación ya no era el de una niña, era el de una mujer

Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y caer sobre su rostro sonrosado del llanto, no sabía cuanto tiempo más lo tendría a su lado, posiblemente no por mucho y quizá esta fuera la última vez que lo vería y lo tendría como ahora

Se sonrojo violentamente al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió melancólica, ella no debía pensar así, ellos jamás podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos, porque él pronto se casaría, no podía interponerse en aquella relación pero tampoco se iba a comportar como su amante, igual, dudaba mucho que Shikamaru quisiera tenerla de aquella manera

Como la odiaba, odiaba a Temari por tener algo que siempre quiso pero que por dejarse llevar por un capricho jamás noto, la odiaba por ser tan feliz como ella deseaba serlo

- No – murmuró quedamente, no la odiaba, simplemente la enviaba, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería, era bonita, fuerte y siempre había estado cuando más se le necesitaba, no era una carga

El destino siempre se había encargado de recordarle que nada de lo que quisiera lo podría tener, primero fue Sasuke, luego su sensei y ahora Shikamaru, su amigo del alma y su eterno amor

La oscuridad cubría todo cuanto había en el cuarto, únicamente los iluminaba los pocos rayos que se abrían paso entre las densas nubes negras, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y fue se abrazo con fuerza

El ligero aroma varonil de la chaqueta de Shikamaru le lleno los sentidos y comprendió que jamás podría tenerlo, no importaba cuanto se esforzará, él no era para ella pero tenerlo una vez, una sola noche era lo que su corazón pedía a gritos

Se levanto y deposito la chaqueta sobre la cama, se dirigió a su armario y sacó un conjunto de pantaloneta y blusa de seda color amarilla, se metió al baño y se ducho, mientras se bañaba lloraba, se sentía tonta por siquiera estar pensando en que él la aceptaría

Shikamaru estaba enamorado, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían y si había algo que ella conocía perfectamente era que a él no le gustaba engañar a las personas en especial a aquella que llegará a amar

En alguna ocasión le había mencionado que si un día se llegaba a enamorar, respetaría a esa persona puesto que él también esperaba lo mismo de ella, quería un amor basado en la confianza y en el respeto; y ella no podía obligarlo a romper aquel principio

Salió y se vistió como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, el silencio era su único acompañante y su eterno consolador era la soledad, notó que debajo de la puerta se veían luces intermitentes y entonces recordó que él estaba en su casa

Apuró el paso y salió del cuarto, lo encontró viendo televisión, pasando los canales; sonrió y supo que tendría que dejarlo ir, le gustara o no

- Te tardaste – comentó sin verla, parecía más interesado en el programa que en ella

- Gomen

- No te preocupes – giró la vista y le sonrió, ella pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, él no dejaba de verla y entonces se levanto del sillón, se acercó lentamente hasta ella y poso su mano sobre su frente

- No tienes fiebre – sentenció, dando media vuelta para volver a donde se había quedado

- Preparare el chocolate – no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho una vez hubo entrado a la cocina, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Shikamaru como hasta ese momento

Junto todo su control y coloco la tetera en la estufa, se sentó en una de las sillas y espero hasta que el agua hirviera, mientras eso sucedía, ella se dejo envolver en aquellos pensamientos que la carcomían día tras día, no podía dejarse vencer, ella debía seguir adelante

El sonido de la tetera la saco de sus pensamientos y dejo caer el chocolate dentro para después terminar de deshacerlo con una paleta, tardo algunos minutos antes de servir en dos tazas el chocolate y salir con ellas hasta la sala

El dulce y delicado aroma cubrió completamente la habitación e hizo que Shikamaru desviara su vista del aparato para poder tomar su respectiva taza, la chica se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio total

Ino delineo el borde de su taza con sus dedos, Shikamaru tomaba un poco de vez en cuando, su vista estaba fija sobre Ino, últimamente la había visto mal pero ahora que estaba así podía comprobar que tampoco había dormido, eran pequeñas ojeras pero para él que hasta el más mínimo detalle tenía importancia, eran visibles

Viajó por el cuerpo de la chica y notó su pijama, era gracioso pero eso le recordaba las pijamas que usaba de niña, el tiempo no había pasado en vano para todos, el cabello de Ino ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, recordó como se lo había cortado durante el combate de los exámenes Chunnin cuando le había tocado luchar contra Sakura

Dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro frente a ellos se acomodó más en el sillón para poder seguir recordando, Ino veía de reojo los movimientos del shinobi, parecía estar meditando la situación y si su instinto no le fallaba la estaba analizando

- ¿Puedo saber que diablos estás haciendo? – Inquirió intentando no dejar ver la molestia de aquello, él sabía de sobra que no le gustará que la vieran como algo que se pudiera estudiar

- Mendosuki, nada – negó tranquilamente mientras desviaba su vista hasta el ventanal donde las gotas golpeaban alegres, podía encontrar la melodía de la lluvia pero a diferencias de todas las que había oído, esa melodía era triste

Ino dejo su taza al lado de la de Shikamaru y siguió el punto de sus ojos hasta dar con el ventanal, lo notó tranquilo y fue en ese momento en que decidió que lo haría, no le importaba lo que pensará él de ella después, igual cuando se casará con Temari se iría a vivir a la aldea de la arena y se convertiría en el mensajero entre ambas aldeas, así que no tendría porque volverlo a ver

Tomo aire y sintió que todo dentro de ella se revolvió abruptamente, un ligero dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y se sintió completamente débil, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba marcado que esa iba a ser su única oportunidad

- Shikamaru – llamó intentado sonar segura, el aludido giró a verla, intento decir algo más pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno, tomo aire nuevamente y se concentro

- Quiero pedirte un favor – cada palabra que emanaba de sus labios la hacía sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas pero si realmente lo quería tendría que ignorar a su orgullo y dejarse derrotar por el corazón

- Dime – el hecho de que ella se encontrará tan nerviosa le llamó la atención

- Quiero que solo por esta noche te quedes conmigo – el chico sonrió tiernamente y asintió silenciosamente, ella bufó molesta para desconcierto de él, Shikamaru no estaba comprendiendo su punto, talvez tendría que ser más clara

- Quiero que solo por esta noche me dejes creer que solo estamos tú y yo – tomo aire algunos segundos antes de proseguir, no era fácil

- Solo por una noche déjame creer que nos tenemos el uno al otro – Shikamaru la veía expectante ante cada palabra, la finalidad del asunto estaba comenzando a tener forma para él

- Solo por esta noche déjame creer que me amas, déjame creer que soy lo único que te importa – él chico iba a objetar pero ella no lo dejo

- Yo sé que te vas a casar, yo se que estar verdaderamente enamorado de Temari como lo estoy yo de ti – ahora ya nada importaba, lo había dicho y pensaba terminar de decirlo

- Solo te pido esta noche, déjame creer por esta noche, por esta maldita noche que es a mí a quien amas, quiero ser tuya – las lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, tenía la mirada baja

No podía verlo a la cara, tenía que pensar claramente lo que tenía que decirle, sabía que si lo veía entonces todo su coraje y valentía se disolverían como el azúcar dentro del agua

Shikamaru aún no salía de la impresión, Ino le estaba pidiendo lo inimaginable, estaba demás decir que para él eso era nuevo, no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, como hacerlo sin lastimarla, él simplemente no podía hacer eso y menos ESO con ella, estaba a pocos días de casarse, no podía ahora hacer eso y seguir como si nada

Además eso era un simple capricho de ella y él no iba a ceder, cuando eran jóvenes espero por algún indicio como ese de parte de ella pero nunca llego, siempre tenía que soportar el escuchar como Ino idolatraba a Uchiha, nunca lo había visto realmente y ahora, justamente ahora, tenía que decir aquello

- No – musitó quedamente y con dificultad

Aquellas palabras taladraron el corazón de Ino y sonrió melancólicamente, conocía a la perfección que esa sería la respuesta, al menos podía decir que lo había intentando

- Esto es un capricho tuyo nada más y yo no voy a jugar – decretó seriamente, la chica levanto la vista sorprendida ante las palabras del chico, ¿Jugar? Ella en ningún momento pensó en jugar, ella jamás le entregaría aquel tesoro a cualquiera

Ella se había prometido entregarse solamente al hombre que amara, se supone que Shikamaru la conocía, debía saber que ella no estaba bromeando, no era un capricho

- No estoy jugando – soltó con la furia contenida, era inaudito que él pensará aquellas cosas, se suponía que se conocían, que sabían cuando estaba hablando seriamente cada uno

- Si lo estás haciendo

- NO – gritó intentando hacer entender al chico

- Lo haces porque sabes que vas a perder algo que siempre has tenido, eres como una niña malcriada que hace rabieta porque le quitan un juguete – Ino no podía dar pie a lo que él estaba diciendo

- No – suavizó la voz, se levanto del sofá y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Shikamaru, su rostro era decidido y tenía ligeramente fruncido el seño

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ino se había apoderado de los labios del chico, quien no reaccionó debido a la impresión, debía detenerla, aquello no podía hacer, él no se dejaría arrastrar por su juego

Intento detenerla pero ella hacía cada vez más lento el beso, la calidez de sus labios era algo único, el sabor era embriagante, talvez solo un poco no le haría daño a nadie

- _No_ – se corrigió mentalmente y entonces sujeto firmemente los brazos de la chica que mantenía sus cálidas manos sobre su rostro, iba a separarla cuando pudo percatarse de la tibieza y suavidad de su piel, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente ante el beso

Ino sabía que él estaba intentando separarla pero tampoco le ponía el empeño suficiente, aún no correspondía el beso pero estaba determinada a que al menos le dejaría en claro que tanto estaba jugando ella

Sin darse cuenta Shikamaru comenzó a responder el beso, sus manos pasaron de sujetar a recorrer lentamente los brazos de Ino

Sus lenguas comenzaron un sensual juego al tiempo que recorrían la boca del otro, las manos de él ahora se encontraban sobre la diminuta y perfecta cintura de la chica, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir

Sin romper el beso Ino se sentó sobre el regazo de Shikamaru y continuaron con el beso, sus manos eran como sus ojos, recorrían el cuerpo del otro calmadamente, grababan en su mente cada línea del cuerpo que palmeaban

Shikamaru sabía que debían detenerse, que no debían seguir, pero simplemente era imposible, se había dejado llevar por ella y ahora ya no había retorno, sabía que después de eso ambos se arrepentirían pero también comprendía que ella no estaba jugando, él no quería arrebatarle aquello tan precioso para ella

- Ino – muy a su pesar había tenido que romper el beso, ella lo veía alegre

- Lo sé – musitó juntando sus frentes, cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del chico

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? – Quería creer que solamente era un capricho de Ino, pero el beso le había demostrado lo que no quería aceptar

- Hai – no había vuelta atrás, ya se lo había demostrado, ya solo quedaba que él decidiera seguir o detenerla, se apodero nuevamente de los labios de Shikamaru comenzando nuevamente una danza entre sus bocas

Ino pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, él por su parte acercó aún más el cuerpo de la chica haciendo más íntimo el beso, ya que más daba, lo iba a hacer, lo iba a disfrutar y después pensaría en las consecuencias, ese día sería para ellos dos y nadie más

Ese día no habría amigos o enemigos, solamente ellos dos, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y él no la detendría, aquello serviría para calmar el sueño y deseo de su niñez, iba a complacer a aquel niño que por mucho tiempo había esperado aquello

Ella iba a ser feliz, al menos por una noche, no le importaba si el día de mañana despertaba sola, el recuerdo de lo que pasará la acompañaría, bien recordaba un refrán de Sakura

- _Es mejor saber que has amado, a nunca haber experimentado la dicha de amar_ – sonrió para sus adentros y descubrió cuan ciertas eran esas palabras, sintió como Shikamaru profundizo aún más el beso, aquello era lo que necesitaba para saber que decisión había tomado

El beso era profundo, sus manos recorrían delicadamente el cuerpo del otro, la lluvia se convirtió en su aliado dándoles un motivo más, las noches frías no se deben de pasar solas

Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente sin soltar a la chica, Ino se sujeto a su cadera con sus piernas, sin romper el beso camino hasta la habitación principal y lentamente se colocaron sobre la cama, ambos estaban sentados en la misma posición que cuando estaban en el sillón, se aventuro un poco más y colocó su mano sobre el suave muslo de la chica, acariciándolo muy sutilmente

El beso cada vez más dejaba de ser apasionado y se volvía salvaje y deseoso, su otra mano comenzó a bajar del cuello a su pecho, deseaban fundirse en uno solo, optó por conducir sus manos hasta el final de la blusa, deslizó sus manos por su cintura provocando descargar en todo su cuerpo, lentamente sacó la blusa y pudo observar claramente el sujetador blanco que portaba

Ella no deseaba quedarse atrás así que desabrocho poco a poco los botones de su chaleco, introdujo sus manos dentro del mismo y con delicadeza la separó de su cuerpo, realizo el mismo procedimiento que él hiciera con su blusa y observo entonces como su cuerpo había cambiado tomando una forma más atlética, sus pectorales bien formados y esos abdominales bien marcados, no se había percatado hasta ese momento, que tanto entrenamiento lograría un fruto como ese

Reanudaron el beso y aunque ahora podían sentir mejor el cuerpo del otro, sus cuerpos pedían más, empezó a besar su cuello haciendo que soltará algunos suspiros, por más que lo intentará Ino no podía evitar soltar ligeros gemidos, le gustaba que causara ese tipo de reacción en ella, se sentía tan bien sus labios en su cuello no podía negarlo la estaba haciendo feliz, lo sabía perfectamente

Suavemente la recostó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella, la miró algunos segundo y fue entonces cuando notó lo hermosa que se miraba en aquella posición, con su cabello ligeramente alborotado y su respiración entrecortada, deslizó sus manos hasta la pantaloneta y la bajó con cautela, cada roce era como un toque de fuego, algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a despertar

Shikamaru probó nuevamente sus labios eran un delicioso manjar, nunca pensó que podría probarlos como lo estaba haciendo ahora, siempre imagino que solo en sus mejores sueños podría hacer algo como eso

Sabían lo que seguía, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que continuaron, él inició en su boca y comenzó a trazar un camino en dirección a su cuello donde se detuvo un instante tratando de grabar cada forma, cada curva de su cuerpo tanto con sus manos como con su boca, se deshizo del sujetador y continuó dibujando el camino que lo llevo hasta uno de sus pechos, sonrió maliciosamente y sopló ligeramente sobre el pezón

Ino al sentir esto no pudo retener la reacción que había logrado en ella haciendo que su cuerpo se erizará y su pezón se pusiera erecto, sonrió satisfecho de lograr su cometido. Sin más comenzó dando besos cortos alrededores de este en forma de espiral hasta llegar a ese delicado botón rosa, primero lo lamió tratando de sentir su delicado contorno, para ella era inexplicable lo que estaba sintiendo, todo su cuerpo era una masa de nervios que se rendían con facilidad antes los actos del chico

Sabía que posiblemente para mañana nada fuera como antes pero lo deseaba, eso era lo que quería, solo pedía con increíble fervor que no acabará que no fuera un sueño, que no se fuera a retractar, sentir su boca en todo su cuerpo la hacia sentir demasiadas emociones que no podía retener, haciendo que salieran en pequeño gemidos que casi no se escuchaban, pero más sin embargo eran perfectamente audibles para él

Las caricias continuaron, ahora ya no lamía, succionaba como quien sorbe por la pajilla de su bebida favorita, se sentía tan bien, pero se sentía un poco egoísta ya que solo ella estaba disfrutando y él no, él por su parte deseaba darle la mejor de las noches, abruptamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir pequeños mordiscos que provocaron que gimiera con más fuerza, estaba feliz porque fuera él quien le hiciera sentir aquello

Le encantaba la forma en que decía su nombre entre gemidos que mezclaban placer y sorpresa, no satisfecho comenzó de nuevo su ruta al otro pecho, las caricias eran iguales pero ella cada vez más sentía la necesidad de poder unirse al chico y sentirlo, saberlo suyo aunque fuese por una noche, sabía que debía ser con calma debía hacerla sentir el placer que merecía, así que prefirió lo clásico, llevarlo todo con paciencia, así era y lo llevaría a cabo aunque a veces perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo

Ella lo detuvo y cambio las posiciones, colocándose sobre él, lentamente desbrocho el pantalón que portaba y con delicadeza lo quito, aquel toque era simplemente embriagador, nada se podía comparar con aquello, recorrió con su boca cada parte de su cuello y tronco, no solo él sabía jugar ese juego; él en un ágil movimiento invirtió los papeles quedando nuevamente sobre ella, al cabo de algunos minutos de intercambio entre ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, se admiraron mutuamente y sonrieron cómplices 

Su camino cambio de rumbo y bajo a su vientre donde lo besó con ternura, alguna vez había soñado con que fuera ahí donde sus hijos se protegieran del mundo pero no era posible, él ya había tomado una decisión y por mucho que ahora le doliera no podía cambiarlo

Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a la parte más vulnerable para ella, creyó por un momento que se detendría que no llegaría a más pero notó su error en cuanto sintió la lengua intruso de su amante dentro de su intimidad, era algo totalmente distinto eso era notable, más sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo era como un imán

Aquella acción provocó que de su garganta emergiera un gemido tan excitante a sus oídos que no pudo retener la tentación de volverlo a hacer, aquella sensación era tan distinta a cuando estuvo en sus pechos, sabía que su entrepierna pedía a gritos que acabara con eso pero debía ser paciente, él siempre lo había sido y ahora más que nunca lo sería

Ino sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias tan intimas, quería que se quedará ahí, la hacía gozar de algo tan hermoso, sentirlo de esa forma no era lo que esperaba pero le agradaba, debido al primer movimiento intruso dentro de ella se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas y de vez en cuando arqueaba la espalda, dándole con este movimiento mayor libertad a la traviesa lengua de su acompañante

Se detuvo al notar que la chica parecía estar lista para lo que seguía, levantó la cabeza viéndole directamente a los ojos para poder entender el por qué había parado, entonces lo notó, había logrado su cometido, se veía realmente hermosa, podía observar claramente como todo el cuerpo de la chica perlaba en sudor y la luz de los rayos la hacía ver realmente angelical

Volvió al lugar que predestinó como su punto de partida y saboreo una vez más ese delicioso sabor de sus labios, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella para culminar ese acto, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, ella por instinto abrió más las piernas permitiéndole entrar sin ningún problema, sus pliegues íntimos eran como un suave pétalo de rosa podía sentirlo perfectamente mientras rozaba su virilidad dentro de ella

Paró en saco al sentir un ligero dolor cuando topo con una barrera cuando intentaba penetrarla más, escucho un pequeño pero ahogado grito de dolor proveniente de la garganta de ella, no puedo disimular la tristeza que le dio verla llorar, ella noto en su semblante lo que estaba sintiendo, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y con una sonrisa le invitó a continuar

Aún no comprendía de donde sacaba tanta felicidad pero asintió y continuó, se sentía culpable del dolor que le provocaba, así que la embistió con tal fuerza y delicadeza que la barrera cedió provocando con esto que un hilo de sangre saliera de su intimidad indicando el rompimiento de su virginidad, el dolor aún estaba latente pero ya no tan fuerte como al principio

Rápidamente el dolor fue suplantado por placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, las embestidas iban en aumento y por consiguiente los gemidos también aunque ahora eran un poco más sonoros, lentamente el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a reaccionar haciendo que las paredes de su intimidad empezarán a aprisionar la virilidad del chico dándole un suave masaje, sintiendo de esta manera que el momento estaba acerca

Shikamaru decidió aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas tratando de penetrarla aún más, deseaba sentirla completamente. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos emitieron un gemido al unísono, logrando de esta manera que la chica arqueará la espalda permitiendo a él en una última embestida penetrar dentro de ella completamente

Sintió su virilidad y la respiración agitada de ambos, no podía pedir más, estaba contenta estaba agradecida por todo lo que le había dado

Apoyo todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica, quien lo veía tiernamente acariciándole la cabeza tan finamente, tomo entre sus manos las de ellas y las besó con dulzura, ella debía aceptar que él era único, la había echo vivir una experiencia nueva de la forma más hermosa que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera vivido

Le agradecía infinitamente la felicidad que le había compartido, por todos esos recuerdos tan hermosos que había dejado permanentemente en su cabeza. Ambos estaban cansados, así que decidieron relajarse, él se acerco a ella y besó sus labios mientras salía de ella cuidadosamente. Jaló las sábanas que por el movimiento de sus cuerpos habían terminado a un lado de ellos y los cubrió a ambos

Rápidamente Ino se quedo profundamente dormida, acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Shikamaru; él por su parte la contemplaba como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, la abrazó con más fuerza para sentirla cerca y poder disfrutar del dulce aroma que emanaba de la chica

Durante aquella demostración de amor, comprendió totalmente que aunque pasasen años él jamás había dejado de amarla, había encontrado en Temari la sombra de Ino, inconscientemente había buscado a alguien parecida a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza e impotencia, pero las cosas estaban hechos, ya nada podría cambiarse por mucho que lo desearán

La beso una última vez en la frente y decidió que arreglaría todo en la mañana, debía dejar claro todo cuanto había ocurrido en la noche, no se lamentaba, tampoco se arrepentía, que lo juzgará el mundo como quisiera, pero él jamás olvidaría aquella noche nunca, no importaba con quien estuviese, por esta noche, solo por esta noche, se dejaría llevar por su corazón, sus sentimientos y sería feliz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos de luz la hicieron removerse inquieta sobre la cama, se giró y fue entonces cuando notó la ausencia de un calor que durante la noche la había acompañado; se levanto lentamente, no necesitaba ver para saber que Shikamaru se había ido

Tomo las sábanas y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, el recuerdo de lo que había vivido aquella noche parecía repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, el sonido del despertador la hizo salir de sus recuerdos

Se levanto con la sábana a su alrededor y tomo el aparato, observó la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana, lo apago y suspiro feliz, no importaba si la gente hablaba, si él ya no le veía nuevamente a la cara, nada tenía importancia, estaba feliz y eso nadie lo cambiaría

Se encamino hasta el baño y tomo una lenta ducha, salió con una diminuta toalla color celeste y abrió el armario, debía encontrar algo realmente hermoso, quería que todos se enterarán de cómo se sentía, el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto al igual que la sonrisa

Sacó una blusa de un tirante color naranja y una falda lisa de mezclilla, optó por usar las zapatillas y no las botas, puesto que aún le dolían las piernas por todo el movimiento de la noche, casi inmediatamente sus mejillas se volvieron rojas ante el recuerdo

Se giró para cambiarse y luego salió a paso calmo hasta la cocina, se detuvo en la sala y notó que las dos tazas de chocolate habían quedad en el olvido, sonrió y las tomo para poder lavar las tazas

Sacó todo lo necesario para prepararse un emparedado y coloco el café al fuego, salio de su apartamento y tomo el periódico, siempre había más de algo bueno para leer, llego hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó, fue justo en ese momento cuando sintió la molestia en su cuerpo

Al parecer aún estaba resentido por todo, así que decidió sentarse de lado para aminorar la molestia, escucho como sonaba el timbre y observó extrañada la puerta, ella no esperaba la visita de nadie, dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta

Abrió la puerta y su rostro automáticamente se sonrojo, no esperaba visitas y menos la de él, talvez él tenía algunas cosas que dejarle en claro por lo sucedido anoche, pero no era necesario, ella sabía las consecuencias

- No tienes porque preocuparte, no diré nada de lo que paso, quédate tranquilo – informó alegremente Ino a lo cual Shikamaru simplemente enarcó una ceja y bostezo sin vergüenza

- De eso precisamente es de lo que vengo a hablar – le hizo una mueca pidiendo permiso para pasar a lo cual la chica acepto gustosa

- ¿Quieres café? – Inquirió amablemente a lo cual el chico negó, se encontraba serio, debía dejar las cosas en claro o no estaría tranquilo

- La última vez que acepte algo para tomar termine en tu cama – aquella aclaración le valió el globo de oro por sonrojo a Ino, hasta el mismo color rojo le tendría envidia, Shikamaru rió divertido al notar el semblante de la chica, no era su intención que ella se sonrojará pero no pudo evitar el comentario, era demasiado tentador no decirlo

La invitó a tomar asiento al lado suyo y cuando lo hubo hechos se percato de que le molestaba cualquier posición en la que se pusiera

- Veo que aún no te acostumbras – aquella fue la gota de vergüenza para ella, suficiente con la bromita de hacía unos segundos

Coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas, entrelazo sus manos y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre ellas, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un gruñido, cosa que sorprendió a Ino, el único capaz de hacer eso era Naruto

- Lo que paso anoche, me hizo comprender varias cosas – comenzó, debía ser sutil y claro, no podía dejar que ella malinterpretara las cosas y les diera el sentido que no era

- Por eso tome una decisión, ya todos están enterados de ella y solo faltas tú – paro y observó de soslayo la reacción de la chica pero parecía estar completamente concentrada en todo cuanto decía

- Sabes que lo que paso anoche, no debió haber pasado – ella asintió levemente

- Pero no se puede remediar lo que hemos hecho y para ser sincero no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió – que él afirmará eso le hizo dar un brinco en el corazón pero temía que lo que siguiera fuera lo que esperaba y no era para menos

- Las cosas se salieron de control pero gracias a ello comprendí muchas cosas más que no deseaba o al menos no quería comprender – se volteó hacia Ino que lo veía atenta, quería que terminará de hablar, que acabará con el martirio y que la dejará vivir con el recuerdo

- Ino – llamó colocándose al frente de ella, sentado sobre la mesita de centro, ella se removió inquieta en el lugar, no solo por la molestia que sentía sino también por la actitud de Shikamaru, ¿Que no podía simplemente dar el tiro de gracias y acabar con todo?

Le tomo las manos y las besó con ternura, aquel simple tacto les hizo reavivar muchas imágenes y sensaciones diferentes pero agradables

- Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo quedarme así como así, después de aquello, así que… - se detuvo unos instantes y metió su mano entre el bolsillo de su chaleco, saco algo pequeño pero por más que intento ver, Shikamaru fue más rápido y ya lo tenía escondido entre sus manos

- Quiero pedirte un favor – aquella frase hizo deja vu en Ino, así exactamente había comenzado todo y a su parecer así también acabaría

Le tomo una de las manos y deposito en ella una cajita de felpa negra, Ino veía confundida la cajita y luego a Shikamaru, aquello había salido de sus contemplaciones, no podía ser verdad, no, eso no era posible, debía estar pensando mal

- Ino Yamanaka ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa? – Consulto sonriente al tiempo que el corazón de Ino se detenía, el tiempo se detuvo, solamente podía escuchar su respiración acelerado y los latidos de su corazón al máximo

Shikamaru le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, tomo varios respiros antes de volver a verlo a la cara y entonces cualquier duda quedo disipada

- Me encantaría – gritó eufórico, lanzándose hacia los brazos del chico y besándolo con la pasión que solo ella poseía, él correspondió gustoso el beso pero antes de que siquiera él pudiera realizar otra maniobra ella hablo

- Demo – Shikamaru bufó molesto, siempre terminaba por arruinar un buen momento

- ¿Tú me amas? ¿Y qué paso con tu boda con Temari? – el chico rodó los ojos y pidió en silencio, paciencia al cielo, según él aquello había sido suficiente para que lo entendiera pero al parecer ella quería algo más, no era difícil pero si algo problemático, además no entendía porque salía Temari en la conversación

- Mendosuki – susurró por lo bajo, reunió todo el valor que necesitaba y la mirada directamente

- Si Ino, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo desde que tengo memoria, te ame, te amo y te amare durante toda mi vida – terminó sellando aquella promesa con un dulce beso

- Además yo hable personalmente esta mañana con ella y le explique todo, bueno no todo – se corrigió al ver la cara de horror de la chica

- Me disculpe con todos y en especial con el kazekage, Temari tomo bien la noticia, así que no me preocupo – finalizó con gesto despreocupado, después de todo ahora nada podría arruinar su felicidad

- Ai Shiteru Shikamaru – profirió antes de volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes, definitivamente a veces la vida te obliga a realizar locuras que traen bien, Ino agradeció mentalmente la lluvia de ayer, por eso adoraba la lluvia

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Si el lemon no fue como lo esperaban, les ruego me disculpen pero aún me falta mucho para poder hacer algo decente en ese tema, ya había dejado claro que esto es por , así que reitero, gracias chicas por hacerme fan de esta pareja**

**Al principio pensaba ponerle "¿Por qué me gusta la lluvia?, luego pensé que debía ponerle "Déjame creer" pero al final decidí dejarle el que tiene puesto que es lo que más se repiten entre ellos**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias o críticas, arigatou!!**


End file.
